


Kill Me Please

by RiceWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Smut... Sorta, Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Robots, Hand Jobs, It’s not even sex tho, Kiibo got no pee pee tho, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceWrites/pseuds/RiceWrites
Summary: With only three remaining survivors in the killing game, Kiibo comes to Shuichi with a strange request. This somehow results in Shuichi asking the robot to strip.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Kill Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts, so I might as well publish it here. As always, it’s not closely edited, so please excuse any mistakes.

I'm half done buttoning my pajamas when I hear a knock at my door. My hands, clasped around the fabric of my shirt, pause as I turn to the entrance. After a moment, the doorbell rings, and I finally muster the courage to answer it.

I open the door only a crack before peeping out to the hallway beyond. There, I'm greeted by a head of white, spiky hair; a pale complexion; and round, uncanny eyes. "Oh, um... hello, Kiibo," I say, scanning the hallway behind him. "What brings you here?"

"I..." Kiibo's head retreats into his armor, an obvious blush coming to his cheeks. "I need to talk to you... if you don't mind, Shuichi."

I purse my lips and look at Kiibo up and down, trying to decipher his averted eyes and fidgeting hands. It doesn't take an Ultimate detective to realize that Kiibo is paranoid. And considering how he, Kokichi, and I are the only remaining contestants of the killing game, it's easy to see why. I'm counting the days until Kokichi finally snaps, killing me, Kiibo, the both of us, or himself.

"Of course," I respond, pulling the door open all the way, "come inside."

Kiibo, with his head bowed, enters. When I close the door behind us, I turn around to see Kiibo standing in the center of the room looking entirely lost and confused.

"You can take a seat if you want to," I eventually say, gesturing toward the bed.

"N— no, that's alright."

"It's fine, really." I make my way to the bed and flop down on the stiff mattress. With a pat at the spot next to me, I look back up and continue, "It's obvious something is bothering you."

Kiibo gives it another moment of consideration before eventually giving in and taking a seat beside me. Sucking in a useless breath into his mechanical body, Kiibo finally blurts out, "I want you to kill me."

"W— What?!"

Kiibo, the red in his cheeks vanished and replaced with a stark white color, turns to look me in the eye. "Please kill me, Shuichi."

Unbeknownst to me, my body inches away from the Android boy at my side. Kiibo must notice my agape, wordless jaw and wild eyes, but it doesn't seem to deter the confidence in his words.

"I've been thinking a lot recently," Kiibo says, "about the killing game and about home. It's been a while since the last class trial, and I was thinking..." Kiibo finally turns away, staring through the limp hands cradled in his lap. "Monokuma told us that the killing game will only end when two students remain."

"Kiibo, what are you saying? You're not making any sense!"

"I want you to kill me so that you may return home," Kiibo blurts out, tears beginning to swell at the corners of his shut eyes. A machine with tears... what a strange sight to see.

I let my shoulders relax slightly, and I shift closer to Kiibo. He startles in return, clutching his quivering arms. I place a hand on his shoulder and lower my voice to a calming whisper. "I would never do that to you, Kiibo. Your life is far too precious."

"I have no life. I am a machine."

I shake my head. "What happened to that confident Kiibo I knew? The one who spoke out against robophobia?"

"Too many people have died." Kiibo's metallic frame quivers and emits a robotic hum. "It should've been me in place of Miu, Gonta, Kaede, and all the rest."

"Stop, Kiibo."

"It's true! Please kill m—"

I grab the back of Kiibo's head and yank him forward. With my eyes shut impossibly tight, I don't get the opportunity to see his reaction as our lips collide messily. But even as embarrassment flares to my cheeks, I can't let go. I need to show Kiibo he means something through any method necessary. I need to show him how much he means to me.

When I finally pull away, Kiibo is staring at me with wide eyes and quivering pupils. Though my entire face is flushed, and though I'm struggling to keep my breath even, I don't break our eye contact. "Kiibo, I—"

Kiibo takes my collar and pulls me back to him. Our lips impact much more elegantly this time, Kiibo's soft skin a welcome surprise. 

It's clear that this is Kiibo's first kiss. Letting me guide our movements, it takes him a while to match my rhythm. I begin the kiss gently at first, letting our lips linger on each touch. But as Kiibo catches on, and as the desire inside us grows, I wrap my hands around the android's neck and quicken our pace.

When I feel the time is right, I glide my tongue along Kiibo's bottom lip. This results in a sudden shiver from the other boy, one that vibrates his metallic body. Even so, he complies to my request as I push my tongue into his mouth. 

This too takes some getting used to, but eventually Kiibo lets his tongue swirl and push into my mouth. The sensation and texture is surprisingly humanlike, though the faint taste of iron lingers. 

After a while, I gently push Kiibo away, letting our mouths part. A trail of saliva runs between us, broken when Kiibo hides his face in shame. "I... I'm sorry, Shuichi! Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no," I reassure, trying to hide my amused smile upon seeing the android's blushed face, "you did great. A bit... too great in fact."

Kiibo removes his hands from his face and tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

Oh no, he's way too innocent. Though my body craves the return of his warmth, and though my pants are growing ever tighter, I can't let this go too far just yet. Still, there's one thing I must see.

"Kiibo..." I press my palm flat against his breastplate. "Can you please take off your armor?"

Kiibo startles, quivering beneath my touch. I'm afraid that I offended him at first, until he finally nods, raising from the bed. I watch with quiet anticipation as Kiibo faces away from me. With a press of a button on his breastplate, Kiibo's armor opens with a hiss. Steam seeping from the interior, Kiibo pulls the gear off him, revealing a smooth, marble black body beneath. The fluorescent light above catches the curvature of his body, highlighting the line from his shoulder blades to his rear. 

When he turns back around to face me, the first thing that catches my eye is his vacant crotch, the same smooth, black metal as the rest of him. There's your answer, Kokichi, I think, though the lack of genitalia doesn't bother me in the slightest. I'm too busy admiring Kiibo's every curve. His bashful face and posture sends shivers down my spine.

"I... is this good?" Kiibo asks, turning his head away to avoid eye contact.

"You're beautiful." The words come out as a hushed whisper. 

Kiibo visibly swallows, his hands continuing to fidget in front of him. "Sit back down," I say and pat the spot beside me. Kiibo does, the weight he makes on the bed much less severe than before. "May I—" I lift my hand near his shoulder. Watching my movements closely, he nods.

As soon as my finger makes contact with the boy's artificial skin, Kiibo jerks back.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N— No," Kiibo reassures, "it feels... um... I'm not sure what this feeling is."

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to touch you again," I say, tone low and serious. If we're going to go further than this, I need to know Kiibo is happy with it. I can't bare to scare him. He is too important to let go. And this is not the last time I want to see his gorgeous body.

"Please," Kiibo says, "but gently."

I smile, reassuring Kiibo of my good intentions. But if I'm being honest with myself, the face was a facade. In truth, I want to wreck the boy, using him to pleasure the swirling desire within me. But another part, a part just as loud and prominent, wants to protect and nurture Kiibo. I need to show him how much I worship him, for he is that precious to me. These two personalities are at war in my head as I try to maintain a straight face.

When I place the tip of my fingers on his chest, Kiibo quivers and sucks in a gasping breath. His body is way too sensitive, though I know a piece of me enjoys the overreactions. 

I steadily let my hand open, exposing Kiibo's frame to more skin. He gasps when I finally lay my entire palm flat against him. "Sh... Shuichi," Kiibo chokes out through ragged breaths, "p— please keep touching me."

The throbbing pain in my pants is unbearable now. Though not entirely human, Kiibo's sleek metal body and expressive face captures me until I can't turn away. I run my fingers through the android's hair as my other hand slides further down the length of his chest. Kiibo's panting increases when I reach the spot between his legs. After only a moment, Kiibo's thighs close around my hand, and he arches his back. "S— S— Shuichi, I—" he struggles to form the proper words.

My hand travels up and down his blank crotch. He continues to tense up, making the sweetest noises. I lean closer so that I may hear his moans in my ear. When I sense Kiibo nearing completion, I rub faster, pushing down with all my strength. Falling back onto the bed, Kiibo thrusts his hips upwards into my touch as he lets out one last moan, his entire body tense. When he's done, he loosens and starts to steady his breathing.

I retract my hand with a blush while Kiibo's eyes flutter closed. "I..." I begin, not knowing the right thing to say after such an encounter, "I like you, Kiibo. I like you a lot. And I definitely don't want to see you go."

Kiibo says nothing for a long moment. Then, gradually, he raises back up to a seated position. "Are you sure, Saihara-kun? Are you sure you like me more than the outside world?"

"Does this answer your question?" I take Kiibo and pull him in for a kiss. I feel him smile as he returns it.


End file.
